My Diamond
by Bunnyluv611
Summary: Tonks was like the small diamond embedded into his mother' ring. She was flawless to him in every way-how Remus proposes in my style. RemusTonks. oneshot.


I love everyone who reviews!!

**Disclaimer: Seeing as I am sitting in front of a spazzy laptop typing this, I am not JK Rowling, thus I don't own any of her characters. Don't sue**

**My Diamond** a Bunny original

Remus slammed the door shut, locked it, and got down on one knee. Taking a deep breath he whispered, "Will you marry me?" Neither the toilet nor the small shower in the corner responded, and Remus shook his head, bemused. "No, no. I need reason, passion." he muttered to himself. Remus paced the bathroom, the small box that held the ring gripped tightly in his right hand. Suddenly he whipped around to face the sink and exclaimed quietly "Your hot, marry me?" Snorting at how absurd that had sounded, Remus sat upon the toilet. He opened the velvet box and ran his calloused fingers over the smooth diamond. The diamond glinted in the light and as Remus tilted it from side to side it reflected different colors. He began stroking the diamond again and thanked God his mother had taken her ring off before she passed on. Oh, how beautiful the diamond was, slightly sharp if he pressed too hard, but none the less something more worthy than he ever would be.

_Just like my Tonks_. Remus took the tiny treasure out of its case and for the first time that day, he smiled. Tonks had left early that morning for work and he had not seen her all day. The beautiful diamond he held between his forefinger and his thumb reminded him so much of the light in his life. He turned the diamond ring round again and marveled at how the lighting changed the colors, much like how Tonks changed herself under different emotions. The diamond sent small beads of reflected light onto the wall and they reminded Remus of her patronous, her patronous of who he was and that she was not afraid. "She's too perfect for me," Remus breathed "But for some bloody reason she only wants me, might as well make her happy for once." he spun the ring by the diamond between his fingertips. Sharp were the edges that passed across his calloused fingers. Smooth was the rest of the diamond, a comforting smooth that only Tonks could provide for him. Although her temper was short and it seemed she was a bit sharp when messed with, that girl, his beloved, was everything to him. It wason days like this that he felt he was the most blessed man in the world to have been chosen to be loved by such a wonderful woman.

_I wonder if I'm worthy enough for her_, Remus began shaking at the thought of her declining him, telling him that he was just a joke, a little toy. The nervousness had finally caught up to him and his shaking hands had trouble replacing the diamond. There were a million things Tonks could say to him, a million reasons why she would say no, why he wouldn't be worthy for her. For some reason there seemed to be no chance of her saying any of that rubbish to him. Turning him down would only kill her, for that is what she had shown over that past year and a half. He'd known her for only two years, but it seemed a lifetime that they had been together. He was thoughtless and self centered for pushing her away like he had been. They both knew they needed each other.

Remus removed his wand from a small pocket inside his tattered robes and conjured a bouquet of simple white roses with a small Teddy bear attached to it by a piece of yarn. Remus then splashed a bit of water upon his face and, straightening his tattered robes, left the bathroom. He calmly walked to the ripped couch in the kitchen and sat down. Involuntarily, his foot began tapping the tea stained rug beneath his feet. Quarter to five, Tonks arrived home each night at twenty past six if she wasn't kept late by her colleagues.

Six twenty rolled around and still Remus' sharp ears had not picked up the sound of her tinkling laughter, something he heard often now that she lived with him in his ratty flat. She had sacrificed so much just to be with him. Even her parent's approval of him wasn't top notch. Remus recalled how nervous and degraded Ted had made him feel when asked for his approval to wed his daughter. He had scoffed at first, but upon seeing how desperate Remus was and knowing just how much he meant to Tonks, Ted obliged, but warned him to never hurt his daughter. Remus knew he meant physically because of his condition, but there had been so many ways Remus had hurt Tonks emotionally that he swore aloud that as a married couple he would never cause her that pain again. That was if she said yes.

At half past six Remus was apprehensive, never was Tonks this late from work, if anything she was sometimes a bit early. Remus rose and began pacing the room, something he seemed to do too often. A muffled jingle of keys and her light laughter caused Remus to spin around to face the doorway. His muscles tensed as the door was pushed open and Tonks walked through beaming upon the sight of him. She dropped the bag of groceries she had been carrying and ran towards him. Throwing herself into his open arms she whispered,

"I kept thinking about you all day." Remus smiled to himself. She had a way of making him feel like he was the best man in the world. "Oh, and I got you something!" She pulled away and ran to the ripped bag that sat on the floor. "Chocolate!" she exclaimed, delighted with her self. She placed the small box in his hand and kissed him lightly on his nose. Remus laughed at her enthusiasm and spirit and after depositing the box on the kitchen counter, picked her up with much gusto. He carried her to the couch he been perched upon earlier and sat her down on his lap. "I love you," he told her and began kissing any bit of skin revealed. She began laughing hard when he tackled her neck and got him back by running her fingertips up his leg causing him to stop for a moment to prevent her hand for going too high up.

"You are so conservative." she told him between giggles. Remus frowned slightly, but then nodded his head in agreement. "At least your not one of those traditional men who make you wait until your married to them before they get you in bed." Tonks grinned mischievously while Remus blushed, reminiscing on their steamy night at The Burrow.

"Remus, Remus?" Remus was pulled out of his reverie to find Tonks cupping his face. "Good. Now you'll understand what's going on while I kiss you." And with that, Tonks showed him how passionate she was about him.

Breaking the kiss proved to be hard for Remus, for neither of them wanted it to end, but before Tonks found the zipper of his pants Remus managed to switch positions so that he was the one on top. Giving her one last peck as a dating couple, Remus then swung off the couch and after landing with a thud, got on one knee before a panting Tonks. She gasped when he removed the velvet box from his trouser pocket and her eyes formed small tears when he opened it. Taking one last gulp of air and swallowing any doubts he had, Remus began in a whisper, "When I first met you, you were the oddball of the group, Sirius' cute kid-cousin." Tonks opened her mouth in mock surprise, but closed it when Remus began to talk again. "Through all of the times we have spent together I have grown to care for you more and more, to love you with all of my heart. You are the only one who has been able to show me how to love to the fullest.

I can't believe that I ever tried to keep my feelings to myself and push you away from me. I had no idea how much you truly meant to me, I've never trusted myself to love another person so much without the fear of hurting them. You surprised me the most when you outright _yelled_ at me one night that you loved werewolves. I had a feeling it was then that I knew you were the one.

There was always something special about you Dora, the way you can make me smile with your own brilliant grin, the way you're so bloody persistent, and the way that no matter what comes your way you're always up for the challenge to prove yourself. I suppose it was my disbelief that kept me away from you, for there is no one I would rather be with. I want to thank you for never giving up on me. I realize I am sometimes a bit stubborn; all right I'm a hell of a lot more stubborn than I'm letting on to, but only you would know that.

Sitting in the loo today I tried my best to create a romantic, sappy proposal for you, but it was there I realized that all I needed to do was open up and tell you the truth. You deserve much more, but as of now that is all I can give you." Remus slowly opened the little box with shaking hands causing Tonks to smile as tears quietly fell of her angelic face. The diamond glittered in the dim lighting of their flat and Remus lifted it up to the light, discarding the little box on the floor by his knee.

"Notice how it changes color in the different lighting?" Tonks nodded and emitted a shuddering sob. "It's just like you, love. Under different emotions or influences you change yourself. The one color I loved to see your hair was your bubblegum pink. I always knew I was doing something right when your hair was that color." Tonks sniffed and, closing her eyes, turned her hair the bright pink Remus said he loved. Remus laughed softly. He then pointed the diamond ring at the wall and little flecks of light reflected against the peeling paint. "Look, love. They remind me of your patronous," he admitted. "You are amazing you know, unbelievable. What I your patronous now?" Tonks pulled out her wand with trembling fingers.

"Expecto Patronum." A silvery figure bounded out of her wand and after circling the sofa, stopped in front of them. Remus and Tonks were staring into the wispy eyes of a werewolf. Tears were now streaming down Tonks' face as she lowered her self to the ground so that she was level with Remus.

"You loved me so much, that after I turned you down timelessly you changed your patronous to what I am to prove, I suspect, that you didn't care, that no matter what I was you would always love me. Now I want you to know that I promis my love to you for forever more. You are the only one for me." Remus took a final breath and whispered, "Dora, will you marry me?" He closed his eyes and waited for her response, but none came. Dejectedly, Remus opened his eyes to find Tonks with her head in her hands crying and saying words that were muffled by her tears and hands. Remus cautiously removed her hands from her face and lifted her chin with his fingers, "What, love?"

"Yes!" Tonks cried "One thousand times over, yes!" And with that she threw herself into his arms and buried her face in his chest. "I love you, Remus. I love you so much." She murmured into him. Remus wrapped his arm around her and a large smile graced his lips. Never had he been this happy, not even at James and Lily's wedding. Remus released Tonks and sat her up on the sofa. He seated himself next to her and taking her left hand, he slipped the small wring onto her narrow fingers. The fit was perfect and Remus laughed when Tonks hugged her hand. He then grabbed her hand with the wedding band on it and brought it to his lips. He kissed her ring finger with what used to be his mother's ring on it and then met her lips for a passionate kiss. Remus smiled against her face and then brought her in for a hug. "I love you, Remus." Tonks repeated again causing Remus to laugh.

"I know," He reassured her. The glinting ring caught his eye. "I always have, my diamond."


End file.
